logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
Television commercials in Hisqaida
1950s 1960s 1970s Sony ad 1970s.png|Sony commercial (1976). 1980s Apple_ad_1984.png|Apple commercial (1984). MCE commercial 1985.png|Mutual Company of Eusqainia commercial (1985). Caltro ad 1986.png|Caltro commercial (1986). Delta Runner ad 1986.png|Delta Runner commercial (1986). Kodak Supralife (1986).png|Kodak Supralife batteries (1986). Gigared commercial 1987.png|Gigared commercial (1987). cadle commercial 1987.png|Cadle commercial (1987). Dairy queen eruowood 1987 ad.png|Dairy Queen commercial (1987). CPUNH 1988 Commercial.png|CPUNH commercial (1988). Salon Selectives shampoo (1988).png|Salon Selectives shampoo (1988). Salon Selectives conditioners (1988).png|Salon Selectives conditioners (1988). Taco bell eruowood ad 1989.png|Taco Bell 49 cent tacos offer commercial (1989). PediaCare (1989).png|PediaCare commercial (1989). 1990s Driim Clear Commercial 1990.png|Driim Clear commercial (1990). 7up commercial 1990.jpg|7Up commercial (1990). Game Boy commercial 1990.png|Game Boy commercial (1990). Driim Cola commercial 1991.png|Driim Cola commercial (1991). Froot Loops (1991).png|Froot Loops commercial (1991). Alphia - We Drive with a Difference.png|Alphia Motors commercial (1991). Lux commercial 1991.jpg|Lux commercial (1991). Tiny Toon Adventures canned pasta (1992).png|Tiny Toon Adventures Canned Pasta commercial (1992). Einmar commercial 1993.png|Einmar commercial (1993). Subway Turkey & Ham Dijon sub.png|Subway commercial (1994). Frisk Mints commercial 1990s (Office).png|Frisk commercial (1994). Frisk Mints commercial 1990s (Sleep).png|Frisk commercial (1994). Frisk Mints commercial 1990s (Gym).png|Frisk commercial (1994). GameHub - Jump In Join and Play.png|Einmar GameHub commercial (1995). Delisoda ad 1995.png|Delisoda commercial (1995). NCI Bank commercial 1996.svg|NCI Bank commercial (1996). Hivack commercial 1997.png|Hivack commercial (1997). Path 3 commercial.png|Einmar Path 3 commercial (1997). Pringles commercial 1997.jpg|Pringles commercial (1997). TFS commercial - Tornado.png|The Food Shack commercial (1997). Taco Bell Star Wars toys 1997.png|Taco Bell commercial (1997). Serla commercial 1997.jpg|Serla commercial (1997). Triaminic (1998).png|Triaminic commercial (1998). Kodak advert 1999.png|Kodak commercial (1999). Panasonic IMAX theatre commercial 1999.jpg|Panasonic Imax Theatre commercial (1999). Driim AM TVC 1991.png Driim Clear 1991 ad.png Pepsi ad 1998 URA.png Pepsi - Joy of Cola (United Republics).png Driim Orange TVC 1991.png Driim Lemon TVC 1991.png Driim Cherry 1991 TVC.png 2000s Delta on screen 2000.png|Delta commercial (2000). Mcdonalds we love to see you smile.png|McDonald's commercial (2000). Astral commercial 2001.png|Astral commercial (2001). Grill's ad 2001.png|Grill's commercial (2001). Arby's ad 2002.png|Arby's commercial (2002). Delta TVC Logo 2004 USH Ver.png|Delta commercial (2003). McDonald's Anglosaw Chicken Deluxe ad (July 2003).png|McDonald's commercial (2003). McDonald's commercial 2005.png|McDonald's commercial (2003). McDonald's Hisqaida - Portuguese ad - 2003.jpg|McDonald's commercial (Portuguese version, 2003). Choiss Wireless commercial 2004.png|Choiss Wireless commercial (2004). Mcdonalds eruowood most locations open 6am earlier.png|McDonald's commercial (2004). Path Tree TVC.png|Einmar Path Tree commercial (2005). Eikabank Commercial 2005.svg|Eikabank commercial (2005). McDonald's Hisqaida Spanish ad - Asikaish Weeks (2005).png|McDonald's commercial (Spanish version, 2006). Mcdonalds gau golden arches forming logo.png|McDonald's commercial (2006). Delta TVC Logo 2007 USH Ver.png|Delta commercial (2007). Bank of Hisqaida ad 2007.png|Bank of Hisqaida commercial (2007). Ichiza Commercial 2009.png|Ichiza commercial (2009). 2010s NCI Bank commercial 2010.png|NCI Bank commercial (2010). Hiselco commercial 2010.png|Hiselco commercial (2010). Bank of Hisqaida commercial 2011.png|Bank of Hisqaida commercial (2011). Delta on-screen logo (Hisqaida, 2011).png|Delta commercial (2011). Hisqish Airways commercial 2011.png|Hisqish Airways commercial (2011). Vodraith Bank commercial 2012.svg|Vodraith Bank commercial (2012). Einmar commercial 2013.png|Einmar commercial (2013). T&E Bank commercial 2013.png|T&E Bank commercial (2013). Eikabank Commercial 2013.svg|Eikabank commercial (2013). Esten TVC 2014.png|Esten commercial (2014). Coopeunh Commercial 2014.png|Coopeunh commercial (2014). Stroke Energy commercial 2014.png|Stroke Energy commercial (2014). Gigared commercial 2015.png|Gigared commercial (2015). cadlee.png|Cadle Futura commercial (2015). Delta on-screen 2015.png|Delta commercial (2015). Ichiza commercial 2015.png|Ichiza commercial (2015). Vega ad 2015.png|Vega commercial (2015). Zimmerman commercial 2015.png|Zimmerman commercial (2015). Jindō commercial 2015.png|Jindō commercial (2015). Pepsi Perfect ad.png|Pepsi Perfect commercial (2015). Astral commercial 2016.png|Astral commercial (2016). Banco Industrial Commercial 2016.png|Banco Industrial commercial (2016). Caixa São Clerens commercial 2016.png|Caixa São Clerens commercial (2016). Gashisq commercial 2016.svg|Gashisq commercial (2016). Coca-Cola International ad 2016.png|Coca-Cola commercial (2016). Driim Cola commercial 2016.png|Driim Cola commercial (2016). ETC ad 2017.png|ETC commercial (2017). Martz Commercial.png|Martz commercial (2017). Peugeot commercial 2017.png|Peugeot commercial (2017). Williams Light commercial 2017.png|Williams Light commercial (2017). Trivago commercial 2017 Hisqaida.png|Trivago commercial (2017). Bank of Kaintor TVC 2017.png Category:Hisqaida Category:Television Category:Commercials